gatefandomcom-20200214-history
Herm Fule Maio
' '''Herm Fule Maio '(ヘルム・フレ・マイオ Herumu Fure Maio) is the friend of Zorzal as well as a viscount. Personality In the past, Herm was much wiser where he had often advised the young Norma to refrain from ignorantly performing any reckless actions during their time as part of the Rose-Order of Knights. This later changed after leaving the Rose-Order of Knights and becoming a viscount. He becomes more arrogant and haughty, along with showing no remorse as he took part in either slaughtering or enslaving innocent lives during the Ginza incident, though this may be more a display of different ideals between those from the Special Area and Japan. Herm seems to respect Zorzal and even holds him in high regard. He also seems to have no sense of compunction when making Piña his enemy. While he was given humane conditions by Japan government, as compared to the standards of how the Special Area would usually treat prisoners of war, Herm is clearly ungrateful for the treatment. He even considers the treatment to be a disgrace to someone of his office since he is treated with the same respect as the demi-humans who are also part of the prisoners of war. Despite how he is the relative of one of the families that are helping in the peace negotiations with Japan, Herm has no intentions of supporting his family’s goal in building peace as he sees the peace terms to be, from his point of view, unfavorable for the Empire. Instead, he and the rest of the returned prisoners choose to secretly collaborate with Zorzal in getting vengeance with the Japanese. Like Zorzal, Herm is willing to use whatever unconscionable methods in order to gain victory over Japan like how he suggested to Zorzal in having the Empire's goblins in attacking the villages around Alnus, making it look like it was the work of criminals and bandits, along with having the Empire's soldiers attack local villages while having them disguised as JSDF soldiers in order to frame the JSDF and cause a casus belli that would be favorable for the Empire's pro-war faction. Appearance Herm is a young man with long blonde hair which is slicked back and thin eyebrows. He wears clothes befitting of a noble. History In the past, the 16 years old Herm had enrolled in Piña's Rose-Order of Knights where he was being mentored by the 34 year old Grey. His main goal for doing so was to make connections with the royal family. At some point, he left the Rose-Order of Knights. Plot Herm was one of the 6,000 estimated prisoners that were imprisoned by the JSDF. Later he, and 14 other people, were allowed to return to the Empire in order to please the families that are helping with the peace negotiations. However, after being greeted by Zorzal in a meeting, he later plots with Zorzal in getting vengeance on Japan. Skills & Abilities Gallery Trivia Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Empire Citizens